ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:I co dalej? - Temat na 2013 rok
Wszystkie informacje na temat przyszłości serii Ninjago znajdują się na tej stronie. Taa... Fabuła Ninjago na ten rok w sumie zakończyła się w serialu. Czy macie jakieś teorie na temat Ninjago w przyszłym roku?--Zapomniany Makuta 09:45, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Nasze Teorie Tutaj piszcie swoje teorie. Najlepiej w takiej formie jak ta moja poniżej.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:45, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Teoria Kar0la Fabuła Ninja odbudowują Perłę Przeznaczenia. Lloyd kończy swój trening Ninja i zna już Spinjitzu. Trzej najsłynniejsi Ninja (Yello Beez, Chip C. Rumble i Hiz Shadoh) przybywają do Senseia Wu, który trenował ich jeszcze przed drużyną Cole'a. W Świecie Ninjago pojawiają się piraci pod wodzą matki Lloyda, Kapitan Montgomery. Ich celem jest odnalezienie i przebudzenie potężnej Kryształowej Ninja, która okazuje się być dawną przyjaciółką Yello, Hiza i Chipa - Arii. Ośmiu Ninja jednoczy siły, by powstrzymać piratów. Zestawy Modele *Statek piratów *Nowa Perła Przeznaczenia Boostery Spinnery *Yello ZX *Chip ZX *Hiz ZX *NRG Lloyd *Arii *Kapitan Montgomery Wasze Komentarze Dyskusja Tutaj możecie dyskutować na temat roku 2013.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:45, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) IMDb Nazwy odcinków 3 sezonu serialu pojawiły się na IMDb.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:48, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Opisy odcinków 3 sezonu serialu pojawiły się na IMDb.--Zapomniany Makuta 12:59, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Widziałam jeden odcinek trzeciej serii' i to będzie chyba wyglądać tak:Lord Garmadon rzeczywiście przejmie władzę nad wężonami , zmieni cztery Złote Bronie Spinjitzu w jedną a piraci BĘDĄ,tylko że 1)Skales trafi do więzienia, 2)to piraci obudują Perłę, 3)Lloyd już w drugim odcinku nauczy się Spinjitzu i będzie strzelał z siebie wielkimi zielonymi kulami i 4) Ninja będą mieszkać w hotelu.-'Użytkowniczka' Wiki, 22.07.12 już za pare dni 3 seria!.- Piotrhero, 23.04, lip 18, 2012 Oficjalnie trzeci sezon rozpoczął się wczoraj (18 lipca), ale odcinki pojawiły się już wcześniej. Są tutaj.--Zapomniany Makuta 11:48, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) będzie też stone army na których temat wie więcej jay250 :Nie Stone Army, tylko Warriors of Stone, których prawdopodobnie stworzy Garmadon za pomocą "Megaweapon". - Serial już powoli dobiega końca (zegar odliczający czas do "final battle" doszedł do końca w najnowszym odcinku. Lloyd i czterej Ninja znaleźli Light Temple, a Garmadon z Overlordem tworzą "Superweapon". A to oznacza, że w najnowszych odcinkach wszystko się rozstrzygnie - :Zostały jeszcze tylko trzy odcinki serialu: *''The Last Hope'' *''The Overlord Cometh'' *''The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master'' --Zapomniany Makuta 08:47, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Legends of Chima Jak donosi Brickset LEGO zarejestrowało dwie nazwy, będące prawdopodobnie nazwami przyszłych serii. O ile Speedorz, zapewne kolejna podseria Racers podobna do zakończonej już World Racers, nas nie interesuje, to Legends of Chima to, być może, seria pokroju Ninjago, która ma Ninjago zastąpić.--Zapomniany Makuta 19:27, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) legends of chima kojarzy mi się z książką z elementami mitologi chimy. książka jest grozy, a potwory które tam są kojarzą się mi z takim pawer miners na ziemi Polska zapowiedź trzeciego sezonu.--Zapomniany Makuta20:15, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|250px W książce, w której znajduje się Lloyd w nowym przyszłorocznym stroju znajduje się pewna ciekawa grafika (patrz obok). Czyżby lider Kamiennej Armii? Przypominam też, iż właśnie dzisiaj zaczął się wrzesień, więc już niedługo powinny pojawić się skany z katalogu na pierwszą połowę 2013 roku.--Zapomniany Makuta 17:11, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) to raczej nie jest z kammiennych wojowników a coś gorszego. popatrzcie na twarz pod maską, bo to chyba będzie ich ulepszenie. a dodatkowo przeczytajcie napis mniejszym drukiem. z końcówki zrozumiałem że możliwe że chodzi o klony ninja (nie zamieszczam nazwy bo nie pamiętam) ale patrząc na rysunek myślę że to klon samago garmadona. Klony Ninja pojawiają się w jednym z odcinków trzeciego sezonu i w tym samym odcinku zostają zniszczone. Klon Garmadona - niemożliwe, ponieważ Mego Broń została zniszczona.--Zapomniany Makuta 19:34, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Przecież to jest główka Dartha Maul'a z Gwiezdnych Wojen :/ - poza tym, on mi wygląda na jakiegoś szefa kamiennej armii. - Oto, co zastąpi serię Ninjago - http://www.ebay.com/itm/380454932371. Tak, to prototyp wystawiony na aukcję na eBay. I tak, aukcja zakończyła się w lipcu, a do tej pory nikt jej nie zauważył. I póki co informacji o figurkach akcji z nowej serii brak.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:46, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) Nazwy zestawów na pierwszą połowę 2013 roku z katalogu (skanów na razie brak): *70500 Kai's Fire Robot *70501 Samurai Bike *70502 Cole's Power-Drill *70503 Golden Dragon *70504 Garmatron *70505 Temple of Light Będzie to ostatnia fala zestawów z serii Ninjago. Nie będzie w niej spinnerów ani boosterów. --Zapomniany Makuta 09:22, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) Trzeci odcinek trzeciego sezonu po polsku.--Zapomniany Makuta 12:47, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcia zestawów na 2013 rok można znaleźć na tej stronie. Wystarczy wpisać przy "Stichwortsuche" frazę "lego ninjago", a przy "Rubrik" wybrać "Spielwaren", następnie kliknąć "Suchen" i przejść na drugą stronę wyszukanych przedmiotów.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:05, paź 10, 2012 (UTC) Patrzcie,? co takiego? znalazłem. ? Optimus Prime 21:42, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) To zwiastun serii Legends of Chima zastępującej Ninjago. Wszystkich zainteresowanych zapraszam tu.--Zapomniany Makuta 10:29, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Może bedzię legends of chima ale Ninjago Powróci w 2014 roku własnie ujrzałem zdjęcie z ninjago z napisem ,,We Will Be Back" I Pojawiły sie nazwy nowych odcinków : Bunt ciemności,Piraci kontra ninja,atak sobowtórów , wyścig wojowników, Dziecinada, w złym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie , armia z kamienia , dzień w którym zatrzymało się Ninjago,Ostatnia Podróż , Wyspa ciemności,Ostatnia Nadzieja,Powrót czarnego władcy, Bunt mistrza spinjitzu #O powrocie Ninjago pisałem już w tym temacie. #Polskie nazwy czterech ostatnich odcinków są fałszywe, ponieważ nie pojawiły się one jeszcze w Polsce. --Zapomniany Makuta 13:37, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) ''Destiny of Doom'' W październiku 2013 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych zostanie wydana ósma powieść graficzna z LEGO Ninjago. Będzie ona opowiadała historię Ninja po odcinku Wejście Mistrza. Opis: Gdy Jay, Cole, Zane i Kai pokonali Lorda Garmadona raz na zawsze, szkieletowy wróg dołączył do bohaterów! Garmadon i jego syn Lloyd są razem, a nowa silna drużyna, dowodzona przez Senseia Wu, jest całkowicie niepokonana... chyba, że będą musieli zmierzyć się z jednym z nich. Zanim Garmadon się zmienił, umieścił straszne zgubne urządzenia w całym Ninjago, ustawione na aktywację w momencie jego pokonania. Teraz on musi poprowadzić Ninja w podróży dookoła świata w celu walki z tym maniakalnym niebezpieczeństwem, z nadzieją, że ich pierwsza wspólna misja nie będzie ich ostatnią! Więc teraz już prawdopodobnie wiemy, czym były postacie odbijające się w oczach Zane'a.--Zapomniany Makuta 15:55, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Jay Vincent potwierdził, że nagrywa muzykę do przynajmniej 8 nowych odcinków serialu. Powiedział, by spodziewać się więcej Ninja Droidów, akcji i więcej fletów. Premiera nastąpi późnym 2013-2014.--Zapomniany Makuta 15:34, mar 13, 2013 (UTC)